


Bet On It

by Tillyalf427



Category: Free!
Genre: Asahi has taken Kisumi's job of being a teasing asshole, Bets & Wagers, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, M/M, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: As a rule, Asahi had always told himself to never, under any circumstances, make a bet with Kisumi.It was a surefire way to end up in some embarrassing or uncomfortable situation, no doubt regretting every choice you had ever made.Only, for the first time since middle school, Asahi had caved in and had agreed to one of Kisumi's bets.He supposed he could get used to winning said bets...
Relationships: Shigino Kisumi/Shiina Asahi
Kudos: 58





	Bet On It

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a second part for this but uhh...I'm too busy watching Haikyuu and Dance Moms...  
> Idk maybe if I get some mysterious wave of inspiration

As a rule, Asahi had always told himself to never, under any circumstances, make a bet with Kisumi.

It was a surefire way to end up in some embarrassing or uncomfortable situation, no doubt regretting every choice you had ever made.

Only, for the first time since middle school, Asahi had caved in and had agreed to one of Kisumi's bets. And over something so utterly stupid at that.

They had known since middle school that Haru and Makoto had some sort of unspoken bond and had been flipping back and forth guessing who would eventually confess first. Kisumi had guessed Makoto would gather up the courage to expose his feelings and Asahi had backed Haru purely for the fact that he had a habit of saying things how they were.

That was how the whole thing had started and it had somehow escalated into a silent bet between them, a friendly rivalry that finally came to a close the past week when they had all met at The Marron.

"Makoto and I are dating," Haru stated, his face blank seemingly to everyone except Makoto who smiled fondly and somewhat flustered.

There was a knowing look exchanged between Asahi and Kisumi and the latter leaned forward slightly with a sly smile on his face, asking the question burning in the back of their minds 

"That's great news! Which one of you finally gave in and confessed, it's been obvious to everyone apart from each other apparently,"

Makoto reached up to rub awkwardly at his neck

"Ah...Uh...Haru did,"

"Is it important to know?" Haru asked, his deadpan expression giving nothing away about whether he had any suspicions about their bet.

"Not really," Kisumi lifted his drink to his lips, taking a slow drink "Just curious,"

It had been quiet for a moment until Makoto's words sank in and the realisation hit Kisumi like a truck.

"Fuck," And of course, Asahi was laughing.

Okay so maybe he should try making bets with Kisumi on occasion.

This had led them to their current predicament, with Kisumi sprawled awkwardly on the bed, half propped up on his hands and knees with Asahi draped over his back, kissing and sucking at his neck enthusiastically. On the bed beside them lies a bottle of lube and what must have earnt the title of Kisumi's least favourite item in the world, not like he had any room to complain, after all, he had made a bet and he had lost. Now he had to accept the penalty that Asahi had suggested.

Even if it did involve him wearing a butt plug whilst meeting with their friends...

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a particularly hard thrust from Asahi who now had three fingers stretching him in preparation, taking full advantage by teasing him at the same time.

"Ahh...Fuck, Asahi," He didn't mean to let the moan slip out but it only seemed to encourage Asahi, the redhead curling his fingers directly into Kisumi's prostate with a confident smirk.

"Remind me to make bets with you more often," Asahi accentuated his point by sucking a quickly darkening mark on the back of Kisumi's neck.

"It's no fun when you win-Ah!" Kisumi was cut off by Asahi spreading his fingers apart "Of all the penalties you could have come up with," Kisumi took in a heavy breath "Why did you choose this?"

"This might be the only chance I get to give you a penalty, I'm going to make the most of it,"

Kisumi only let out a groan, letting his head fall into his arms as Asahi thrust his fingers a couple more times, scissoring his fingers and stretching Kisumi, who had his head buried in the sheets, trying to stifle any sounds of pleasure that threatened to escape him.

"Do you think you're ready?" Asahi asked, glancing at the alarm clock displaying the time on the bedside table.

"Fuck...Yes...Just do it," Kisumi groaned, rutting his hips back into Asahi desperately, asking for more.

"Okay, okay. We might be a bit late but I'll make up an excuse," Asahi reassured, pulling his fingers out whilst his other hand moved to grab Kisumi's hip to steady him. He pressed a quick kiss to the small of Kisumi's back before releasing his hip to grab the plug so he could cover it with lube.

Admittedly, Kisumi still wasn't quite expecting the feeling of the silicone plug pressing against him, jerking away without thinking before taking a deep breath to steady himself and forcing his muscles to relax.

"Tell me if it's too much or it hurts, yeah?" Asahi leaned down to nip gently at Kisumi's ears, hearing the mumbled "Yeah," in response and settling back behind Kisumi.

With a hand on Kisumi's hip once more and the other positioning the plug at his entrance, Asahi began pushing slowly, almost torturously and Kisumi let out a long whine of desperation.

"Asahi-" Kisumi gasped as the plug slowly got wider towards the base

"Are you alright?" The concern in Asahi's voice was barely masked and Kisumi felt a smile tugging at his lips, throwing a glance over his shoulder at Asahi

"You're concerned now? After you've come up with such a cruel punishment," And of course the teasing tone was back in Kisumi's voice, never absent for too long "How contradictory-Ah!" He was effectively cut off as Asahi pressed the rest of the plug in, letting it settle in place as Kisumi shifted before him. 

"Are you done?" Asahi asked, his own voice teasing and his breath fanning across Kisumi's back.

"That was cruel-" He whined in response, voice muffled by the sheets where he had dropped his head down moments ago. Asahi could tell he was most likely trying to adjust to the unusual feeling of being full if the occasional twitching muscles in his back and legs were anything go off.

"I'd say it was justified," Asahi defended, moving to climb off the bed and reaching down to grab Kisumi's discarded clothes, throwing them haphazardly on top of his boyfriend "You're going to have to get up eventually, we're already late,"

"Damn, give me a minute?" Kisumi turned his head to look at Asahi, shifting slightly from his odd position to sit upon his knees, pulling his shirt over his head and trying not to gasp at how the plug shifted inside him before climbing off the bed with shaky legs.

"Kisumi?" Asahi asked when he noticed him leaning against the wall looking awfully unsteady on his feet. Kisumi flashed him what he guessed was supposed to be a reassuring smile however, it didn't do much to help Asahi's growing worry.

"It might take a bit longer to get used to than I thought," He let out a laugh, straightening up more and grabbing the rest of his clothes with the intention of finishing dressing.

"Ah, wait one second," Asahi interrupted, pulling open one of the drawers to rummage through it before pulling out a silicone ring, holding it up with a grin which told Kisumi it couldn't possibly be anything good, emphasised by the fact that the redhead then reached for the lube.

"What on earth is that?" 

"You'll see," Asahi grinned "Close your eyes,"

"How am I supposed to see if I close my eyes?"

"Just do it,"

He relented, letting his eyes slip closed and felt one of Asahi's hands trailing down his side, his mind reeling trying to work out what his boyfriend was doing until he felt Asahi's other hand on his dick, eyes shooting open in surprise.

"Wha-" 

There was a pressure around the base of his dick and he could see the ring that Asahi had been holding before around it, sending a questioning look to Asahi who only grinned.

"Just so that you don't get off whilst we're out,"

"Asahi..." Kisumi's whining tone was slowly becoming familiar with how often he was complaining however Asahi couldn't help how amusing he found it.

"Kisumi," He mimicked his tone of voice before hearing his phone vibrate where it lay discarded on the bed, a message from Ikuya popping up asking where they were "Come on, we gotta get going,"

With another grumble, Kisumi finished getting dressed, grabbing his phone and throwing any books or notes he would need into his bag before following Asahi out of the apartment, actively trying to ensure he was walking normally.

At least Asahi seemed to be walking somewhat slower to help him out.

Or maybe he was just trying to drag this out impossibly longer.

They reached the cafe soon enough, walking towards their usual table where Haru, Makoto, Ikuya and Hiyori were already, giving sheepish smiles as they turned to look at them.

"Glad you could join us," Hiyori was the first to speak and Asahi was immediately ready to argue depending on what he was to say next.

"How on earth did you end up half an hour late?" Makoto sounded genuinely concerned and Asahi almost felt bad.

"Traffic?"

"Asahi you live down the road," Ikuya was watching them both carefully as they took their seats, almost as if he could work out why they were late by watching them.

Which Asahi supposed he could if he had happened to notice the way Kisumi flinched as he sat down, stifling a surprised yelp with an overly fake-sounding cough. 

Luckily Ikuya didn't follow up his accusation and seemed to ignore the deep red flush covering Kisumi's face as he shifted awkwardly, trying to find some way to sit where the plug wasn't pressing desperately up against his prostate.

"Kisumi are you alright? You look sick," Makoto questioned, having noticed the obvious blush by sitting directly opposite him. Asahi looked over, catching the sideways glance that Kisumi sent him and quickly thinking up an excuse.

"I know exactly what's wrong," The redhead grinned, playfully poking Kisumi in the side with his elbow. He saw the momentary fear in Kisumi's eyes and reached under the table to entwine their hands together, squeezing gently. Of course, he wasn't going to tell them what was actually going on. "Someone wasn't paying attention when we were walking and almost walked into a streetlight,"

"Ah...Y...yeah," Kisumi stumbled over his words slightly, reaching up with his free hand to rub awkwardly at his neck

"That kid even laughed at you," Asahi added, his acting skills surprisingly good considering they had both been put on the spot.

"I would too," Haru briefly interjected

"Haru!" Kisumi whined, somehow managing to get his blushing under control as he pushed all thoughts of the plug pressing deep inside him to the back of his mind.

If he didn't think about it, maybe it would cease to exist?

Unfortunately, that wasn't how the world worked as he found once they had all caught up and decided to start studying. He leaned down to grab his notes out of his bag where he had placed it on the floor earlier, the movement forcing the plug deeper and sending a jolt up his spine. His arm jerked involuntarily at the feeling and he felt his elbow collide with the table, hissing in pain and holding his now bruising elbow with a pout.

"What the hell is up with you?" Ikuya had raised an eyebrow at him and Kisumi's expression turned sheepish.

"Just...thought I saw something move..." It was a pathetic excuse however Kisumi couldn't think past the thrumming of his own heartbeat in his ears and the wave of panic telling him that _they knew_.

Ikuya simply nodded and Kisumi grabbed his notes, straightening up slowly to avoid shifting too much and joining the others in reading over what assignments he had to complete.

After checking the due date on one of them, he realised that it was due in a couple of days, deciding to work on it now to avoid the last-minute stress of proofreading it despite the fact that he was sure he wouldn't be able to focus on anything other than the unusual fullness which made itself known with every slight breath.

Everything was quiet at the table save for murmured questions every now and then and Kisumi found it surprisingly easy to focus, finishing up one paragraph and beginning the next one whereas he usually would have given himself a break after the first one. The silence was beginning to become deafening and he was sure that you could hear a pin drop with how quiet it was, which was exactly why his heart lurched into his throat when he felt the plug inside him begin to vibrate.

He tried to send a subtle glance Asahi's way to convey his disapproval however, Asahi had turned back to his own assignment, pen in hand and fingers tapping inaudibly on the table. Any focus he had remaining went immediately out the window and he bit his lip in frustration, figuring that if he refused to show Asahi how much it was affecting him, he would get bored and turn it off once more. His blood rushed to his dick and he shifted uncomfortably at the feeling, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight rather quickly not that he could do much about it right now. And so, he tried to feign interest in the essay before him, however, the longer the torturously slow vibrations continued inside him, the more the words seemed to be blurring together, forming an incomprehensible mess which he had no chance of decoding.

It was beginning to make him feel dizzy with how the words on the page were spinning and he glanced over at Asahi again, trying to get his attention so he would turn the damn thing off before it drove him insane.

It didn't work and Asahi remained focussed on his essay, or at least, he seemed to.

Kisumi noticed his free hand resting in his lap, phone in hand as he unlocked the screen to an unfamiliar app and although Kisumi couldn't see what was on the screen, he knew immediately what the app was for. 

His suspicions were only confirmed as Asahi slid his finger across the screen, making the vibrations speed up more than he could have ever imagined. He almost breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw Asahi press another button and the vibrations slowed down once more only, he knew that there had to be some catch. If the subtle grin being sent his way was anything to go off, he shouldn't feel relieved just yet.

And oh how he was right. 

When he felt the same rapid vibrations as before, he had a moment of horrified realisation, hoping and praying that it wasn't what he thought it was only, of course, much to his luck, the speed changed once more a couple of moments later, confirming his current greatest fear.

Asahi must have put it on some sort of alternating setting, meaning it would change when he least expected it and he found he could no longer hold back the groan of frustration, forgetting for a moment that they weren't alone.

"Kisumi?" Makoto's voice interrupted his train of thought and he looked up to see four pairs of eyes focussing on him, each filled with concern, confusion and annoyance (from Haru, of course).

"Sorry...I just...Uh.." _How on earth would he explain this...?_

"You've been acting weird all day," Ikuya added, eyes narrowed in accusation.

He tried to send a subtle glance towards Asahi for help, noticing the barely contained amusement on Asahi's face and figuring he definitely wasn't going to help.

"Is something wrong?" Makoto added and Kisumi's eyes darted around the room for some sort of explanation he could use.

And like the caring boyfriend he is, Asahi decided this was his turn to get involved.

Just not in the way Kisumi had hoped.

"No!" Kisumi blurted out, jolting in surprise when the plugs vibrations sped up impossibly more. "I'm fine...Just...Uh...Asahi, I think we should talk..."

And of course, as if nothing could make the situation more embarrassing, Kisumi's legs shook desperately when he stood up, barely even supporting him as he tried his best to walk normally towards the door, hearing Asahi's footsteps following after him.

The cool air outside was a welcome relief and Kisumi took in a steadying breath, feeling Asahi's arm come to wrap around his waist and finding himself slumping against the redhead.

"You're cruel," Kisumi started out with a laugh, his knees feeling weaker by the second.

"Too cruel?"

"Maybe a little bit,"

Asahi smiled at that, humming reassuringly.

"I can go and make up an excuse to leave if you want?" 

Kisumi nodded with a sigh of relief, giving his usual smile

"I thought you'd never ask,"

Whilst Asahi made his way back inside to grab their stuff and tell the others they were leaving, Kisumi leaned against the wall outside, still not trusting his legs to hold him up and seriously questioning how on earth he was going to make it back to Asahi's apartment which, although it wasn't far away, the plug was still vibrating inside him, his body equally numb and hyper-sensitive to the buzzing.

By the time Asahi returned, he was leaning more and more of his weight against the wall, his legs now visibly shaking from overstimulation and desperation and Asahi gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I didn't realise it would have this much of an effect," He shifted their bags onto one shoulder, offering Kisumi his other arm "Here, I think you falling over is the last thing we want right now,"

Kisumi returned the grin

"It wouldn't be easy to explain if I got injured or broke something,"

"I'm sure most doctors will have seen worse,"

"True. That's not to say I'd enjoy it either way,"

"Come on, let's go before you actually do collapse," Asahi adjusted Kisumi's weight against him and they started walking albeit slightly awkwardly due to Kisumi's shakiness.

It was only once they were over halfway back to Asahi's apartment, with Kisumi gradually becoming less and less coherent that Asahi had a moment of horrified realisation, coming to a stop and letting Kisumi lean against a nearby wall as he patted his pockets for his phone.

"Asahi..?" Kisumi sounded somewhat distant and Asahi felt guilt crawling up his throat as he unlocked the device as quickly as possible, pressing a couple of buttons and watching as Kisumi visibly relaxed against the wall.

"I'm so sorry Kisumi..." Asahi began babbling nonsense and Kisumi only stared at him in confusion "I meant to turn it off when we left so you'd be able to walk,"

Not even the sound of cars penetrated the silence that settled until Kisumi let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"...Asahi?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm making it my mission to never let you win a bet again,"


End file.
